


new perspective

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer hated his life.  Transferring to a new high school in the middle of the semester sucked no matter what, and after three days, he was done, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eledhwenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic] new perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454934) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade). 



> Written for my [birthday prompt-a-thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/272095.html), for eledhwenlin's prompt of _Oh, Brendon/Spencer please? As for the prompt, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day". Or high school fic. Or anything, really. <333_ I hope this works for you, bb. *g*
> 
> Title from _New Perspective_ by Panic! at the Disco. 
> 
> Also, happy fucking birthday. *twirls you* I love you because you are smart and talented and so damn awesome. Ande wanted to get into the birthday wishes so she made a podfic of your story, because she is awesome like that.
> 
> Amazing [podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/454934) created by Andeincascade, plus beta.
> 
> Warning for high school bullying.

Spencer hated his life. Transferring to a new high school in the middle of the semester sucked no matter what, and after three days, he was done, thank you very much. 

He'd been shoved into his locker twice and some jock asshole knocked him to the ground and dumped his bag, scattering his books and papers and—fuck, his lunch, all across the hallway. He'd pushed back, of course; you couldn't let the bullies think they could just knock you down without a fight. But he'd had to pick everything up, which made him late to English, and there was only one open seat left, in the back by the short, hyperactive kid with the huge nerdy glasses. Spencer slid into the seat as quickly as possible, ducking his head and avoiding the glare of the teacher.

Today they were reading and discussing Shakespeare's sonnets, which had most of the girls giggling and blushing and the guys looking extremely uncomfortable. Fuck it all. The nerdy kid kept staring at him during class, wide-eyed, and Spencer had no idea how to take that, so he mostly ignored him.

He spent the rest of class using a pencil and a pen to practice drum rolls.

* * *

Turned out the nerdy kid was in band with Spencer; he'd just been hidden behind a bunch of the taller kids. He even caught the dude's name, Brendon, when some of the assholes were shoving him around after class and playing keep-away with his hoodie. Spencer took a moment to extract a minor bit of revenge, bumping hard into one of the assholes, distracting him from his prey long enough for the Brendon kid to wiggle free and take off down the hall. "Hey, sorry, man," Spencer said. "Didn't see you there." He scooped up the kid's—Brendon's— abandoned hoodie and sauntered off.

He could feel their eyes on him and it made him nervous to have his back toward them, but like most bullies, they didn't mess with you as much if you stood up to them. Spencer was a big guy, with pretty muscled arms from _years_ of drum practice. And he had a pretty mean right hook. 

They left him alone.

* * *

Spencer made sure to take Brendon's hoodie with him in the morning so he could return it to the kid. He was going to give it to him in English, but he ended up running into Brendon in the halls. He was trapped between two jocks who were trying to shake the kid down for his lunch money, which just made Spencer furious. He didn't give himself time to think, just moved in to grab Brendon's arm and pulled him away from the bullies. "Hey, Brendon, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He kept a tight hold on Brendon and started walking, pushing them into the stream of kids heading toward their classes.

"You okay?" He looked down into Brendon's face. 

Brendon looked a little shocked, still. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He shook free of Spencer's grip. "Listen, not that I don't appreciate this, but what are you doing?"

Spencer scowled and stopped in front of his locker. He realized he still had Brendon's hoodie in his bag, so he pulled it out and handed it over before grabbing his history book. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're pissing off the wrong people." Brendon was looking at his hoodie, frowning. "You're going to get beat up."

Scoffing, Spencer shrugged. "So what? Been there, done that. Most of 'em back off if you show them you're not afraid." Brendon's eyes grew wide and Spencer frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." Brendon said softly. "I'll see you in class later." And before Spencer could say a word, the kid had eeled back into the flow of students and disappeared.

"Weird," Spencer muttered, ignoring the giggling girl at the locker next to his.

* * *

The teacher was _still_ going on about Shakespeare and Spencer was having a hard time not falling asleep. He was jolted awake when a folded piece of paper landed on his desk.

He looked a Brendon, who had the cutest frown on his face. It made him look about as fierce as a kitten.

_you dont have to keep rescuing me i can take care of myself_

Spencer raised his eyebrow at that, because really? He hadn't seen any evidence of that, so far.

_i dont mind_

And he really didn't, because maybe he had this. . . _thing_. His younger sisters were always on his case about it, complaining about how overprotective he was. And he knew he sorta was, but—

He tossed the note onto Brendon's desk, watched his frown grow bigger as he read Spencer's response.

Brendon scribbled something on the paper and folded it back up. He watched the teacher—God, Spencer couldn't remember her name—until she turned her back and lobbed the note to Spencer, who caught it and quickly unfolded it.

_why?_

Spencer smoothed out the creases in the paper while he thought about it. It was partly protectiveness; Spencer really didn't like seeing people get picked on, just because they were smaller or weaker or unable to defend themselves. 

But part of it was because he was starting to _like_ Brendon. He was annoyingly hyperkinetic sometimes, but he was super talented in band and truthfully, Spencer could use a friend or two around here.

_i like you_

He folded it back up and passed it to Brendon before he could change his mind.

The smile spread across Brendon's face was wide and dorky, but Spencer didn't mind. Maybe his life wasn't so horrible, after all.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] new perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454934) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)




End file.
